Toyota Stout
The Toyota Stout was a light truck produced by the Japanese automaker Toyota. First generation Introduced in April 1954 as the Toyopet RK 1¼ ton truck, it was larger than the similar Toyota SG light truck but smaller than the Toyota FA medium duty truck."Toyota Truck 48HP", Toyota brochure No. 228, Japan In 1955 it was upgraded to carry 1.5 tons."Toyopet 1.5 Ton", Toyota brochure No. 316, Japan The standard body was a 2-door, 3 seater pickup with a separate well body (with a fold down tailgate). Other bodies advertised by Toyota included a van, an ambulance, double cab coupe utility (2-doors, 6 seater, integral well body), drop-side pickup, pickup with stake sides, a pickup with full height metal side with a canvas top, a light bus (precursor to the Coaster) and an ice cream van. All models used mechanicals common to new vehicles of its time, such as a ladder frame chassis, leaf springs, solid axles and 4 wheel drum brakes. The engine was the 48HP 1500 cc Type R with a manual transmission. The body was professionally finished with windscreen wipers, dual outside mirrors (1955 onwards), hubcaps, chrome trim and dual headlights. The 1954 model was designated as a 1¼ ton truck but was actually rated to carry 1220 kg. The 1955 model was designated as a 1.5 ton truck but was actually rated to carry 1330 kg. In 1957 the RK was revised to become the RK30 and the RK35. In May 1959 it was named the Stout. Its main competitor was the Nissan Junior. Second generation Completely redesigned in 1960 this is the most familiar version of the Stout. The Japanese market had the 1453 cc Type R engine in the RK45 and the 1897 cc 3R-B engine in the RK100."Toyopet Stout, Model RK45-100 Parts Catalog", No. 53336-64, Japan Export out of Japan began in September 1967 with the RK101. In some markets (e.g. North America) it was replaced by the slightly smaller Hilux in 1968 but in many other markets (e.g. South-East Asia and Australia) it was sold alongside the Hilux. The RK101 used the 1994 cc 5R engine."Toyota Vehicle Identification Manual", Toyota Motor Corporation, Overseas Parts Department, Catalog No.97913-84, 1984, Japan Conventional mechanical parts were used in the form of leaf springs and 4 wheel drum brakes on a ladder frame chassis. Body styles included a pickup (2-door, 3 seater), a double-cab pickup (4-door, 6 seater) and a 2-door van. Third generation Facelifted and modernised in March 1979, the Stout now looked more like the smaller Hilux but still fulfilled the same role as before. It also continued to use the same 1994 cc 5R engine.http://brentclanton.blogspot.com/2007/10/toyota-tsunami.html Body styles included a pickup (2-door, 3 seater) and a double-cab pickup (4-door, 6 seater). The Stout was discontinued in the 1980s without a successor as Toyota's first Full-Size pickup, the T100 as well as the Tundra were built mainly for North America, where the Stout had been replaced by the Hilux in 1968. References Stout Stout Category:Vehicles introduced in 1954 Category:Trucks built in Japan